Forbidden Taboo
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: When there Is something that is Forbidden, curiosity builds, anxiety builds yet there is that deep feeling of a strong want a strange sort of lust for what is forbidden for what is a Taboo- " A sin is committed"  Kakuzu x Oc, future lemons


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or anything by Kishimoto-dan D': Sadly or maybe not Sadly lol  
If I did own Naruto I would probably try to make all my readers disgusted but still laughing their asses off at the same time LMFAO haha maybe this kind of describes this fic, but you won't know till you go on a read it :D (Also if I owned Naruto I would make Tobi (who is actually Madara) look younger XD and he would be mine quite obviously ;P) I also don't own everything or anything that seems like something I don't own …. If I did own it I would tell the world and obviously you all would know that I own it

Also Jasin Beiu and Miruie Cirusu are Justin Beiber and Miley Cyrus…. And no I don't own them either , I would never ever freaking want to lol  
don't own Lady Gaga's love game either :D it reminds me more of Madara but I can somehow find a way to relate every song to Madara so don't listen to me lol

**This fanfic goes out to JashinCookie :3 (now known as Hidan's female counterpart? Though I don't agree with this ;P)  
Don't worry- as creepy as Kakuzu is I hope to put some unexpected twists in this …. :D (I can't believe you thought his plushie was cute O_o, cute is Tobi not NOT Kakuzu D': )  
And hope you find this fic enjoyable Jashin cookies :3 and everyone else who reads it**

* * *

Sayuri flipped a thick chunk of black hair behind her back as she continued guiding her special brush along her silky black-brown tresses of hair, in rhythmic motion the brush went up in the hair, onto her hair and then down following the pattern each strand of hair naturally grew in – or was assumed to grow in-. She gently set her brush down onto her dresser, taking care not to chip or damage it since the small comb was a memento from someone very dear to her.  
_**Was it a special occasion for her to be using her sacred comb? **_Sayuri dipped her hands in a small container of an oil like substance and styled her hair , simple but elegant like she always did she split her hair into two equal sections and parted it down the middle so that her hair fell around and draped her features framing them in a way that just fit so well. The small girl looked into a nearby mirror, making sure that everything was in check, her hair, what little make up she had on, her outfit…. She nodded somewhat satisfied with her appearance, but somehow managed to find a small kink in her hair and decided to take some more time fixing it, so she did just that.

Sayuri Yu Medaka was a medium sized girl with seemingly pore less and perfect ivory skin, though perfect skin was probably to be expected from someone of her age group of about 12-14, (the real "Fun of nature" Wouldn't come until she hit a much later age, or maybe it wouldn't hit at all.)  
Sayuri had long silky almost black hair and thin almond shaped eyes which were shaded a dark dark hazel or "Doodoo coloured" As she would affectionately call her eyes when one asked her about their colour. Overall, Sayuri looked pretty normal, yet she didn't in a way [_because she was a stunning beauty_].

Sayuri turned around when she heard a loud banging from her bedroom door which was then followed by a few knocks tapped in a way resembling "_That Naruto theme song that goes 'You are my friend, ahhh! *Japanese bullshit* Ima de mo, mada wasurete Nan desh-_" Sayuri smiled, but was soon pulled out of her happy place once the banging stopped and the door flew open (- more like-, was harshly kicked open and hit the wall with a harsh bang leaving a large chip in the wall that would soon have to be replaced-) revealing two girls.  
One of the girls had brown black hair and stood with her arms crossed in a way that looked menacing. She had an annoyed expression which desecrated and took over her abnormally pale , visage, as her usually Teal coloured eyes were now a cold icy blue holding a deep shining glint within them.  
The other girl was slightly taller than the angered one, and this one had…. - to be simple, brown coloured skin, a mix of black and almost black hair, along with dark brown eyes much like Sayuri. This girl, in opposite to the other- had a large grin on her face, her eyes catching the light in a playful manner. Sayuri assumed that the darker skinned girl of the duo had to have been the one that rapped out the Naruto theme.

"_Yu, man what's taking you so fucking long?"_ The brunette questioned clearly pissed off, it was obvious that she really disliked waiting  
_"Sorry Sheen, I wanted to look perfect!"_ Sayuri smiled , figuring that her hair was alright for now, she grabbed her glasses and put them on, making sure that she didn't disrupt her hair  
_"No! Put those away! See Not even I'm wearing mine and I'm like blinder than you!"_ The taller girl spoke and bumped into a door, purposely or not on purpose Sayuri really didn't know  
_"Naru, put your glasses on before you make an ass out of us "_The brunette named ' Sheen" Sighed while shaking her head , the girl named Naru shook her head to signal NO and bumped into another wall, _"Fuck"_ She cursed before pulling her glasses out and roughly putting them on _"I CAN SEE AGAIN!"_ She cried as the Brunette slapped the tall childish girl in the head _"Naru-man , chill"_ the brunette sighed and shook her head In disappointment as the girl named Naru rubbed her head in pain

Sayuri looked at the two and tried to suppress a giggle but failed, they were an interesting Duo, and Sayuri was glad that she now got to live with the two girls. Yes,… They were her room mates.  
_**Kind of hard to believe Isn't it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sheena Sherbo Pfiffer Shihouin (A/N there is a lot more cause her name is soo damn long X3) and Nakimi Uchiha Ishikawa (A/N yes she's an Uchiha, it's hard to believe but it's a story for another time) , were the infamous Duo (or Trio when you included a third girl named Lilly) of Konoha that caused way more trouble than Naruto ever wished he could in his dreams. Although they were much older than Sayuri, she got along just fine with the two weird "outcasts" of Konoha , actually Sayuri herself was somewhat of an outcast in her home as well- _Let's look at her past shall we?_

Sayuri was living like any normal Shinoubi, she had an older sister and nagging perfectionist parents who gave her almost no freedom, some examples of this limited freedom? a bed time curfew of 10:30 and no social life what so ever - outside of school that is , but she didn't care and much like any teenager she would bend some of these rules, sometimes she would sneak out of the house to meet friends or stay up till 1 reading a good book with a night lamp. Again, her life was pretty normal and so was her family – [there was an episode when Sheena deemed Sayuri's parents un normal since her parents were so much more free and trusting with Sheena, but this was quickly deflected by Nakimi who said her parents were much like Sayuri's as well and that is when Sheena came to the conclusion that all Amegakure Kirigakure and some Sunagakure parents were alike.. and damn was she happy her parents weren't from any of those villages (or she really should be!) though some strict parents did exist in Konoha, such as the Uchiha's more the Hyuuga's though, but it wasn't really enough to brandish the whole village as being uptight and old fashioned –] Now As I was continuing, Sayuri's life was pretty normal until she hit the age of 12, and once she did ….. everything changed in a matter of days.  
Sayuri remembered the night clear as morning, the day a break in and robbery left her house ransacked and her parent's dead in the little rubble that was left behind. Sayuri and her sister luckily weren't there at the time and hence, they were spared, but for what? The hell than came soon after left Sayuri wondering if her life would have been better had she died that day with her parents.  
Sayuri's sister was sent to live with far off relatives Sayuri never met before and since that day Sayuri had lost all contact with her older sister, she didn't even know if her sister was alive or not- but it didn't just end there, oh no this was just the beginning.  
Sayuri was soon sent to live with her aunt and uncle in Amegakure, the mother and father of the cousin she really disliked, Ahmi. It's not like she really hated Ahmi, at first anyway. To be blunt Ahmi was a self absorbed bitch that followed her friends like a blind hog, and who decided to join her makeup, boys, Jasin Beiu and Miruie Cirusu loving whore friends over who really mattered most, her cousin Sayuri. This angered Sayuri to no end which lead her running away from home to live with two friends she met while living with the bitch Ahmi in Amegakure.  
Yes that's Right Sheena and Nakimi were the girls Sayuri met in Ame, it was Nakimi's home village and the two girls had a mission –to assassinate a criminal who was running an underground prostitution ring. The girls successfully completed the mission, only to soon find out that Prostitution was now legal in Konoha. Deciding to "fuck this" and "Fuck Konoha, Why can't Tsunade make up her mind?", the two stayed in Ame for a while and that was when they met Sayuri. The three became great friends and once the duo departed for Konoha, the girls promised to keep in touch using Shinoubi methods of communication.  
And so Sayuri grabbed her things one day, and just left the small establishment that housed her fucked up cousin, for a much grander place, one where she would be loved and wouldn't have to deal with immature "make up, boys, Jasin Beiu and Miruie Cirusu loving whores" Nope! _**In Konohagakure there were Makeup, Gossip and Uchiha Sasuke loving whores called Ino-pig and Sakura-billboard head**_But hey! They were probably a lot better than Ahmi and hey, there was only two of them which wasn't soo bad compared to Ahmi's small ring of bitches (then again more than half of these bitches didn't even live in Ame…so why were they there? _Who the fuck knows?_)

And since then Sayuri has lived happily ever after, despite that Sheena and Nakimi were much older than the girl which may have lead Sayuri to doing 'a few' things that weren't soo legal for someone her age, she really didn't mind! Sayuri had always wanted to grow up fast and be a Jounin [high schooler] (But only us high schoolers know how horrible high school really is…). And Today the two older teens had found a way to "drag" Sayuri to a night club, her first strip/night club and Sayuri honestly couldn't wait at all [N/N I find this funny though cause she took her damn sweet time getting ready!]  
What would it be like? Would she meet hot guys? –well obviously, she would. Sayuri thought to her self- Would she get soo wasted that she'd have to be hauled back home? Would she get raped, have some kinky sex?" Get groped by someone hot?" Sayuri grinned, she was a very very perverted teen and she was really excited, both mentally and sexually. She would be exposed to the almost adult life at a very young age and, let's hope it doesn't scar her because **_what fun would that be hmm?  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Oooo Sasa's thinking of something dirty~~~"_ Nakimi cooed hoping to tease the younger girl, _"I Wonder, could it be Buttered Penis?"_ Sayuri stopped smiling and looked up abruptly at Nakimi she blinked a few times before smiling again and chuckling "Penis?" she asked the dark haired girl who nodded in return _"Yes buttered Penis"_  
_"Penisss…."_ Sheena sighed _, "I miss him"_ (**A/N,** I suggest you read Bitter Sweet to find out who Penis is) Sayuri Rubbed the Brunettes back and in turn the petite Brunette squeaked like Minnie Mouse and jumped _"What the hell man?"_ She cried out in surprise. _"Sorry,"_ Sayuri sheepishly grinned as Sheena glared daggers at her joined by a laughing Nakimi in the background who was clearly having a nice time. Nakimi took a deep breath and calmed herself _"BUTTERED PENIS!"_ She cried one last time, before bursting out laughing again, this time she was joined by a giggling Sayuri and a Confused Sheena .  
Sheena cracked a small smile _"You guys,"_ She let out a content sigh _"Let's get going before the fucking club closes"_  
"_And before all the hot guys leave"_ Nakimi added to Sheena's sentence and smiled as she attempted to wrap an arm around Sayuri's neck preparing to 'drag' her along. Sayuri however, ducked down remembering that she still needed to grab something, thus leading to Nakimi missing and almost falling onto her arm. _"Ahh!"_ The tall dark haired girl squeaked and made a distorted sad face. Nakimi then straightened herself up and went on to join Sheena, While Sayuri grabbed a sweater and roughly put it on thinking back to the weather report she had watched earlier. Soon Sayuri joined the two girls after she had made sure she was ready for the slightly chilly weather outside,

After making sure that the door was locked tightly, Sheena put her set of keys away and joined Nakimi and Sayuri as the three girls now walked along a dirt path that lead to the "downtown" Core of Konoha, The three busily chattered away about random things, such as school, obsessions with celebrities, boyfriends, crushes, random shit on the street, annoying people, and how excited some of them were to be going to this Night Club for their first time.

Well, although Nakimi and Sheena had gone to many nightclubs in the past, this new night club had just opened up about a month ago and it was already the talk of the town. Everybody would rave about how great the music was, how excellent the service was, the girls in town would gush and fantasize about the apprenty, Hot waiters and employees at this mysterious club. There was even a rumor going around that Sasuke's older brother, Itachi , was working at this Club so Sheena and Nakimi had to check it out… More like they were **forced** to check it out, by the pink haired bobble head and the blonde bitch at school. And so without a choice really, the two decided to go, for the heck of it, taking Sayuri along with them so that she could bask in the same horror of this so called club everybody was obsessed with.

Sayuri blinked a couple of times, and cleared her throat _"So um, guys , what's this club called?"_  
Nakimi's eyes shot wide open from their usual relaxed state "_DON'T MAKE ME GET MY JAPANESE CHART OUT!"_ She cried waving her arms in the air, She suddenly stopped and started randomly laughing, expecting Sayuri and Sheena to join in. she failed miserably, because the only response she got was a glare from an annoyed Sheena in a bad mood and a small giggle from a Sayuri trying to be overly nice.  
Sheena sighed _"It started with A or something, A- k –a"_  
_"Su-ke!"_ Nakimi cried out , _"Akasuke! THAT'S WHAT THE JAPANESE READ!"_ She put her hand on her Chin _" Yes, that is exactly what the sign read out, Akasuke"_  
Sayuri gave Nakimi a puzzeled look _"Akasuke? What the hell does that even mean?" _  
Nakimi shrugged "Red River?"  
Sayuri's eyes narrowed to thin slits _" Red River?...?"_ she questioned the tall girl  
Nakimi laughed nervously _"YES! Red river! Please stop looking at me like you're going to come into my window and rape me in my sleep,"_ Nakimi grinned _"That's my job~~!"_ She concluded in a sing song voice and pumped a fist in the air, posing heroically to give a more "Dramatic" Effect  
Sayuri sighed, shaking her head as she tried to hide a small smile but couldn't. She loved Nakimi but sometimes the girl was just a _"_little too much to handle" It made her wonder how Nakimi and Sheena were friends, It's not something that is normally expected – this strange combination, a girl who was soo laid back and "calm" being friends with another girl who was overly hyper and cheerful all the time, they didn't have much in common either…

Nakimi poked the girl in the head _"Heyy Sasa! IS SASA HAVING A WET DREAM?"_ She exclaimed  
Sayuri shook her head smiling and walked a little faster to catch up to Sheena who was a little ahead of the two, _"SASA DON'T LEAVEEE MEE!" _Nakimi cried, jogging to catch up to the two girls who were furiously walking fast but not sharing a word at all, Sayuri spoke up "SHEENA!" She panted "STOP WALKING SO FAST!" Sayuri cried out stopping for a large gasp of air and catching up again, _"Sorry"_ Sheena mumbled and slowed down  
Nakimi was in the background waving her arms furiously trying to keep up _"HEYYYY WAIT FOR ME!"_, she looked up _"HEY YOU GUYS I THINK WE-"_ Nakimi was cut off by bumping into Sayuri who had stopped and was reading the sign with Sheena , _"ahh sorry!"_ Nakimi squealed and stood beside Sayuri. The three girls were in a line looking up as a seemingly normal night club with a big bright red sign on the top reading out the name of the club  
_"AKASUKE! There it is!"_ Nakimi pointed out, pointing to the sign _"Ok let's go in!"_ She ran to the door and opened it, Nakimi turned around- noticing that neither Sheena nor Sayuri hadn't moved from their spots  
_"Hey what are you all waiting for? LETS GOO GO GO!" _Nakimi ushered  
_"umm, Nakimi the sign says Akatsuki... not Akasuke" _Sayuri pointed out to the small english writing under the large red japanese sign  
_"Yea! Well Akasuke sounds better!"_ She continued dragging the two girls  
_"I have a bad feeling"_ Sheena whispered more to herself than to the others as Nakimi grabbed both girls and dragged them into the Night club that seemed to almost await their arrival.  
_It would be interesting, very very interesting for what lay ahead of the door, for what lay within the night club (which was secretly a strip club)- was very intriguing indeed  
__**Very very Interesting **_

* * *

Sayuri looked around the nightclub with keen interest and curiosity, This was her first time so she wanted to really scope the place out and feel it. The club looked a lot like any night club in a movie- except for the crowd being less crazy and not everyone was dancing their asses off, some were seated around a bar ordering drinks , while some were plastered on the walls making out and others were doing other random things in the corner which didn't involve dancing, but was still dancing in a sense…. A dirty dancing—_But let us save this for another time_  
Despite this being her first time at a night club, there was something that seemed off about it—she saw handsome waiters buzzing about, and a little off to the rear of the dance pad she thought she saw poles and people dancing on them in a sexual manner, hmmm Sayuri decided not to think much about it, because what did she know? Maybe the movies kept out the waiters and poles so that the Night clubs would appeal to younger audiences… That sounded stupid she thought, but she wanted to stop dwelling on it and enjoy herself.

Nakimi who was still dragging her poor friends, abruptly stopped to look at someone who had caught eye within the crowd, she snapped back to where she was and continued dragging the two to the Bar which was almost within reach _"time to drink and be merry!"_ Nakimi cheered, Sheena slapped Nakimi's hand and sat herself down on a barstool as Nakimi sat Sayuri down on the one next to Sheena  
_"I LOVE BEER, HO HO HO!"_ Sheena cried out sounding like an alcoholic Santa Claus while pumping a fist in the air, She then ordered three shots of Vodka and three shots of Tequila as Nakimi and Sayuri were laughing hard at her previous comment.  
Nakimi sat herself down beside Sayuri and ordered some soda while Sayuri ordered some strange looking Orange juice,  
Sayuri wasn't sure if she should drink any alcohol, she was a good girl so she didn't want to break the rules. She ordered something safe and was happy with it. However, the strange smell this seemingly innocent cup of Juice held didn't help – Sayuri gulped it down anyway and soon began feeling a little tipsy, _Oh Shet,….. What did I just drink_ - She thought as if she were completely sober. Sayuri looked to her right expecting to see Nakimi there but was met with an empty barstool, and turned to her left in hopes of seeing Sheena there but was again left to entertain another lone bar stool.  
Sayuri spun around on her stool and looked off into the crowd, she spotted Sheena a bit to her right being hit on by a really pale, really violent looking old man with violet eyes and a serial killer smirk, to her left she saw Nakimi flirting with an orange lollipop masked man who looked like he was too hyper for his age, Sayuri slowly shook her head and sighed, she didn't want to disrupt either of her friends in fear of being yelled at or pulled in to join the "fun" so she figured she would explore on her own for a bit. She slowly rose from her stool and held onto the table for support as she steadied herself, Hmm… Sayuri thought to herself thinking of what she would explore first. The section closer to the back of the night club popped in her head, the area with the poles and the dancers on them so she carefully made her way there, cautiously slipping in and out of the crowd so she didn't bother anyone in her drunken state.

Sayuri made it to the somewhat small section in the back, there was a long red velvet platform housing at least five long slightly thick poles and a caged fence which wrapped around the platform and blocked out the audience if only by a bit . Currently only three of the poles were in use. One housed a Busty blue haired expressionless girl who slid around the pole as if she didn't want to be here, her audience however kept cheering her on and consisted of many drunk males of many different age groups, one of the males in the group looked at her with slight interest, he had spikey Orange hair and many piercings scattered his face, Sayuri didn't take much noticed and looked to the other dancer. The pole on the far left house a feminine looking Blonde, Sayuri inwardly wondered if the Blonde were a male because of the fact that he/it was wearing boxers and didn't have a bra or anything remotely close to female breasts up on its chest, the Blondes audience held old men, some younger men who wore extremely tight clothing and a few girls who cheered the blonde on. Right smack dab in the middle, there wasn't much of a crowd surprisingly, there were a few spectators who suddenly left and join the group surrounding either the Blue haired woman or the Blond she male. Sayuri decided on watching the one in the middle, She felt sick and didn't feel like dealing with anything too complicated, she also wouldn't have to worry about being bothered by an obnoxiously loud crowd who would give her larger headache than the one she felt coming on. Sayuri sighed and made her way to the pole in the middle, she found a spot to sit and so she sat, listening to the blaring music that surrounded her.

"_**Lets have some fun this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. don't think too much, just bust that thick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."**_

Sayuri looked up and watched in awe, she marveled at the sight, Before her was the most beautifully deliciously sexy man she had ever seen (in her opinion anyway), The way his body arched and almost slithered around and up and down the pole [as Lady Gaga sang about how much she wanted to fuck a man in Love Game] had her wanting to see more, not just wanting to see his magical art, but wanting to hear his moans of ecstasy as he raped her – (or as she raped him, depending on what would happen first. ) wanting to see his pulsating wet "cock" as he demanded more from her, more of her pleasuring him  
She smiled in a daze, continuing to watch in and drink in his features,  
His Golden browned almost flawless skin, His bright green and red eyes that looked otherworldly – exotic- , yet exotically frightening at the same time, His long wavy Black hair that danced with the rest of him, His toned chest that shone and caught the light within its ripples, She took in everything , what caught her attention the most were the in human stitches that looked as if they held the man's body together, She really really had an unbearable lust for men with Stitches….

The man stopped dancing and dropped down from his platform, walking over to Sayuri he looked deep into her eyes with an almost annoyed but amused expression _"You like watching me hmm?"_  
Sayuri slowly nodded in a daze, mesmerized by his dancing and from the alcohol taking over, she was surprised that the man was actually taking the time to talk to her. The man just smirked; the stitches that looked as if they held his mouth together curled upwards too giving the appearance that he was smirking from ear to ear, literally.  
_"I see"_ He dragged in his deep smooth voice _"Then, that's five dollars for watching me and 10 dollars for talking to me"_ He demanded putting out his palm for Sayuri to see , she looked down at his palm and up at him , _"Hey, I'm making it cheaper than usual because you look young"_ The man added, his smirk growing even bigger. Sayuri, still in her daze reached for her wallet and payed the man respectively, adding a little bit more than he asked for, in hopes he would continue dancing. He counted the money in his hands, and once satisfied with it as well as the small tip, he stashed it away into his pocket.  
Sayuri seized this as the chance to make a small bit of conversation with the man  
_"I'm Sayuri, umm Can I know your name?"_ She asked innocently, The man chuckled – _"I usually don't do this, but since you payed me extra…. My name is Kakuzu"_  
"Ka-ku-zuuuuu…" Sayuri slowly whispered to herself as the man climbed back onto the red platform and looked down at the girl who was still staring at him soo intently. _"Children these days"_ he muttered to himself amused and continued with his dancing on the long silver pole, he made himself extra appealing and shot winks and smirks at Sayuri making this a private show just for her.  
Sayuri felt like she was in heaven, she felt like she could watch this man's body wrap around the pole all day, But she couldn't, could she? Sheena and Nakimi would probably drag her back home soon.  
Still, She intended on enjoying his special dance for her, enjoying it while it lasted. She wanted to savour each movement he made, each sudden quirk of his stitched lips, each time his bright red and green eyes looked at her with interest.

_It never occurred to her how "strange" it might be to see a stitched man Dancing on a pole,  
She never expected to become tangled within this man's dancing and his threads, either  
But these things happen, you know, they always do  
And Saiyuri was undeniably trapped….__**with no escape of what was to come  
**_

___**

* * *

**_**Oh how hard I worked, willing myself not to throw up as I tried to make Kakuzu sound sexy D': but it almost didn't work! So I thought of Madara instead, maybe that's why Kakuzu slightly sounds like Madara—but I tried ok , they both look down on younger people (well technically Kakuzu looks down on the young and Madara looks down on everyone who's name doesn't start with Madara or Hashirama :/)**_**With love and some dislike maybe, 33  
Nakimi Ishikawa / HyunJae Kim **_**  
**

**It was interesting writing this and I forced myself to wrap it up because I've been dragging it for too long and its March break ^^, once I get this out I can focus on the more exciting scenes heeheeehee heeeee (^))) (Tobi Dara face ;P)**  
**I'll drag this slowly so I piss everyone off because that's always fun, yup annoying people is ALWAYS SOO FUNN! – BUT there will be sex sometime later :"DD**

**so look forward to it and review or I won't update chapter 2, I'm stealing this idea from my friends but , I will not WILL NOT post up chapter 2 unless I get five reviews , Tired of being nice :D – Now that I think about it, where the hell am I going to get five reviews from… gosh well w/e, worth a try And im not popular enough to request that many reviews but I'm testing it out – even a simple, "This story was great " or " It sucked " (But tell me why it did) is fine**

**Seriously though, be a good little girl/boy and review for Naru-chan now , okk~~? *Chuckles dark and evily* Or else….**  
**I'll turn serious :D**

**_With love (and some dislike maybe) 33_  
**  
_**Nakimi Ishikawa/ HyunJae Kim**_


End file.
